Seven in westros
by Artemis0406
Summary: After a call of help from old gods, the fates decide to send the seven on quest to Westros. Arrival of demigods to westros will change the game forever. Follow as they make there own mark in histroy of another world. Heroes are heroes after all.
1. Arrival

**Hello readers this is a crossover story between game of thrones and Percy jackson and Olympians , neither of which I own.**

 **Summary: When gods defeat the giants with the help of demigods at Athens , the fates tell them that before the demigods fight gaea , they have to complete one more quest. The seven along with there ship are sent to another universe to save the human race from white walkers. Despite there best efforts to keep the kingdom of westros united against the night king and his army the great houses of westros are ready to kill each other for the cursed throne in kings landing. Can they be able to keep peace long enough for the living to win. Read to find out.**

 **Mance rayder encapment**

Mance was a man not easily surprised. You coud'nt surprise a man who has seen cannibals , clan of giants twelve feet tall , dead people rising as army of white walkers , a warg who can see through other animals eyes. But when orell reported seeing a flying ship heading there way with a dragon figurehead he was truly surprised. Mance along with his trusted freind tormund giantsbane rushed outside of there to see if it was true or orell has gone wonky in his head. By the time he was able to get out, many of his people had already gathered and were staring towards the fast approaching longship. It did had a dragon masthead he noted subconsciously. His main focus was though that the ship was really flying. It was around 200 feet long with single sail and multitude of oars.Everyone was starting at it with shock , there mouth agape. After staring for few seconds , mance finally came out of his shock when he reliased it was decending rapidly and it's tragrectory was straight towards where he and other's were watching.

"Everyone clear out" he shouted. Hearing his voice was enough for everyone to come to same conclusion and they scurried away . The ship crashed in there camp site , tearing several of his people's camp flaps and causing a shower of ice to fall upon everyone unlucky enough to be closeby. Many of its oars broke and shards of metal were flying everywhere. When the snow settled he was able to see that the ship was as ordinary as any longship , except it was made of metal and not wood. It had 3 deck .Everyone formed a circle around the ship with their weapons pointed towards.

Suddenly they heard voices from the ship and then 7 people came out of the ship. There were four boys and three girls , no more then age of ten and eight. They wore strangest of clothes. How they survived this cold weather with only that to keep them warm , he didn't know. The tallest of the lot was a boy with golden hair and electric blue eyes. He had short hairs and was carrying a golden sword. The next was a slightly smaller boy with black hair falling down till his eyes. He had eyes which were bluish green. He was carrying a bronze sword even if it shinned a little too bright. The next boy was a man with broad shoulders , black hair cut short with brown eyes. He was by far the most muscular of the group. He was carrying a bow slung over his shoulder and several arrows in his quiver. The next was the smallest of the boy in height. He was even smaller then one of the golden haired girl. He had curly brown hairs.He was carrying a rectangular board. If he was goona bash people's head with such small slate of metal with those feebly muscles then he was clearly dislusional. The next was a girl with golden hair and stromy grey eyes. Mance has been fighting for years to know that she was a formidable opponent. She was carrying a sword made of bone. Though which animal had a bone that wide and long was mystery. There was also a dagger strapped to her waist. The next girl was maybe the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had Brown hair with ever changing eye colour. Sometimes it was blue, then green. She was carrying a dagger the length of her forearm.

The last one was the youngest of them all. She had brownish red hair with eyes as gold as the first ones sword. Mance had never seen a group more diverse. Plus they came from a flying ship. For few seconds they were each staring at each other. Then the girl with golden haired girl stepped forward. Mance was surprised this group was lead by a female. Buy he also stepped forward with his men looking worringly at something on the ship.

When he was in front of everyone he understood why his people had not attacked the group already , after all even if you come falling out of heaven, seven people were no match for an army of wildlings as large as his. The dragon mast head was moving and spewing puffs of smoke. How a head made of metal without a body was alive was beyond him but he gussed he will find out soon enough.

" If you people can understand me then can your leader step forward." The girl asked aloudly and clearly in perfect old tounge with an accent he couldn't recognize. Mance was a man of reason. He knew attacking them blindly was not good for any sides. Even surrounded by so many people with weapons ready to slaughter she looked not a little bit afraid. Most people will call it overconfidence but mance can see that she had no need to be afraid. There was something out of this world about these children's.

Finally mance stepped forward directly infront of the girl. Her stormy grey eyes met his own without a hint of fear. Mance can respect that. He knew people who looked you straight in your eye with odds like these didn't harbour ill. After all eyes were windows to a person's soul. " I am Mance Rayder , the one addressed as the king beyond the wall. I represent ninty clans of wildlings. Who are you stranger , and why have you come here"

The girl studied him. Her stare analyzing him for his worth. Finally after few second's she replied " Mance rayder pleasure to meet you. My name is annabeth chase. Forgive me but I do not recognize your title or its worth. Now tell me, do you believe in God's "

That was a strange question given the circumstances. Nonetheless he answered "We follow the old gods Annbeth chase.

We believe that the Gods can be heard in the sounds of nature, such as the wind, and that they can see through the eyes of the weirwood trees. So long as the trees remain in the land, the Gods have power. We also believe that the Gods hear our prayers and that they answer by sending the wind or through other means"

She finally smiled like this answer was exactly what she was looking for. For the first time she looked around at all people surrounding them with there weapon still raised. The hornfoots , cave people , river clan , the giant clans leader ,people from all tribes were there. Some were staring in awe, some were suspicious and mistrustfull , a lot were of lust. The three girls were ripe of age and quite good looking. Finally she lowered her too big bone sword and turned to once again address him. " It seems your people prayed real hard for their assistance because they have sent us here on a quest. Our task is to kill the one they call night king and destroy his army of dead."

After hearing that people started laughing. He can't blame them. Seven children with a flying ship against an army of over half a million dead wights and uncountable white walkers with mystic powers over snow stroms. Either the gods were mocking them or these childrens were dislusional.

"The bitch thinks she can kill the night king. By the end of the night I will make her my night whore. " the thenn Magnar, styr said crudely.

"Aye , I will take the one with brown hairs. She will make a good bed warmer for me" one of the ice river clan man replied laughing.

Mance saw that his people were finally gaining confidence. All the body less dragon had done till now is emit puffs of smoke and creak. The anger was evident of the girls face as was evident on the rest of children. Even though mance knew it to be impossible he decided to humour them. "And how exactly 7 children of age no more the 10 and 8 are goona stop an army of more then 1 million dead wights and white Walker generals. "

"The number doesn't matter" This time the boy with green eyes stepped forward to adress the crowd though his smoldering eyes were fixed on the thenn man who made the crude comment earlier. " I defended my city against beings more powerful than the night king with only 40 soldiers." He finally turned to look directly in mance eyes. " I have fought horrible things , things powerful enough to crush even the gods themselves. My freinds and I deserve rest more then anyone else. We have done our fair share of world saving. Even though I could have declined the quest I came here , to this strange land with stranger people. I don't owe you anything but I still came" By now most had quited down . " Because that's what heroes do. They save lives. To become a mindless beast to serve your enemy, to became their soldier and kill you own kin , your own wife, children, father, mother. That's a fate I won't want for my worst enemies. But my words alone will not prove my worth ,will it. Then I nominate a fight. Your most fearsome warrior against my betrothed."He turned and addressed the people around him before settling his eyes on the thenn man. " What say you".

Before mance can come to a decision the big brute shouted " I accept. But my terms , when I crush that bitch she will belong to me."

Annabeth studied the thenn man. She finally replied after few moments. "I accept with my own term. Should I win , this man will do one thing I ask of him. Anything."

"Deal." He replied " I hope you are prepared for tonight women. I will break you and when you are begging me to kill you I will roast you alive and serve you to my tribe."

Mance knew the thenn chieftan was strong. People north of wall do not follow you because your father was king. They only follow the strongest. Styr was strong. He was the magnar of thenns ,the most disciplined and fearsest of the tribe , only tribe north of wall who knew how to forge bronze weapons. Though he had not seen the girl fight his gut told him he will see something spectacular today.

The girl stepped forward with her bone sword. The crowd gave space and formed a circle. Mance was standing with tormund to his right. Styr stepped into the circle with a bronze double headed axe. The girl spoke to her companions in a language he didn't understand. Finally she kissed the boy with green eyes and stepped into the circle.

Stry was easily 7 feet tall. Annabeth was dwarfed in front of him. She was wearing only breastplate and shoulder pads as armour. Mance was still astonished she didn't freeze over in this cold weather with so little clothing.

They both circled each other , but styr rushed forward with his axe rased upwards. The girl too rushed forward. The crowd cheared for styr , even the river clan men. When they were mere feet apart the girl somersaulted above styr, sticking her bone sword in the gap between the blades of his axe and wrenched it from styr's grip causing him to stumble forward. Before he can even recover she whirled around and stabbed him in the knee from behind causing him to fall on his knees. She then calmly placed her sword at his neck. The fight was over before it even begin.

A hush fell over the crowd. Mance was beyond astonished. A girl no more than 10 and 7 defeated the strongest men in his army in less then 5 seconds.

Annabeth then calmly stepped back. She made eye contact with styr once and then addressed manxe. " You can believe whatever you want. Seven children against an army of over one million dead wights. Laugh , scream , make crude comments. Your gods asked us to help the living against dead. We came here to a different world , leaving our family and friends behind to save you. We can leave this moment and no power can stop us. But we will not do that, I will not do that, It's in my blood to be a hero to save people from monsters even when they don't appreciate it. So mance rayder we extend our help and our swords for the living. Would you accept "

Well if mance didn't have any choice did he.

He calmy ordered all his generals and asked the seven to follow him to his tent.

People dispersed. Some began to follow him, other went there way no doubt to tell everyone of this new development.

Annabeth and there companions started following him. "Oh and since I won you now owe me a debt. I will collect it when I see fit. Understood." She said to styr who was just beginning to get up to follow mance. He looked murderous but nodded. A deal was deal.

 **So I had this concept in mind for a while. I have only written this first chapter . No guarantee I will update soon. If I get enough reviews maybe I will extend it further.**

 **Side note: leo never met Calypso so he will be the only one I can think of pairing with anyone from game of thrones universe.**

 **Favourite , follow, review.**


	2. demigods are flashy

**Here is the next chapter of my story.** **Full summary in first chapter. I do not own anything**.

 **THE WILDLING CAMP**

 **Annabeth**

"So this wall you keep talking about , why is it important again" Leo asked mance rayder , the leader of the people called as wildlings. Annabeth was still astonished with what she has learned so far.

Once people saw her fight that giant of a man , whose name she later learned was styr , they started taking them a little more seriously. Mance rayder had gathered over hundered thousand man , women and children belonging to ninty clans. Annabeth can respect that. At the the moment they were sitting outside mance camp with all ninty clan leaders present.

Tormund giantsbane was a good men with strong leadership quality. He was also a very good friend of mance rayder. Then there was styr ,leader or magnar of his tribe of hornfoots , one of the most disciplined and dangerous tribe. And they were also cannibals. The moment she came to know of this she knew what she was gonna ask him. Then there was

'Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg' , a long name for a large giant. He was leader of clan of giants. He was fourteen feet tall. She had seen giants fourty feet tall, faught them, killed them. Even the gods were fifteen feet tall when they sat in there thrones. So not so impressive or dangerous but still a sight to behold among other clan leaders.

"The Wall is a colossal fortification which stretches for 300 miles along the northern border of theSeven Kingdoms. It is 700 m tall. It was built thousands of years ago when the night king first invaded the the land of living." Mance replied to Leo's query. "It is also the only obstacle standing between us and our safety. If we don't cross the wall before the next winter we will all die at the hands of white walkers."

That was another difference between her planet and here. The seasons weren't bineal. The summer and the subsequent winter can last decades here. Though she knew people here were ages behind compared to her worlds progress , she definitely wanted to understand the astronomy behind that.

"And I suppose the army of this so called 'seven kingdoms' are protecting this wall and denying you entry." Jason asked mance.

"No" mance answered. "The seven kingdoms even though under one king are still separate provinces ruled by great houses. The wall is manned by a completely different free entity called 'the nights watch' whose sole purpose is to guard the wall from wildlings and white Walker's. " This time he looked toward a men whose head was covered by half scarf , with some blackish brown hair still falling out. He had dull or slate grey eyes. Annabeth remembered him being introduced as a warg, a man with mystical ability to see through other animals. He was also the only person not a leader of any tribe. "According to orell though there are not people there to men the wall at its different castles. So if I time it right we can breech the wall ,kill the crows and open the gates for all wildlings. The last time they saw any white Walker was thousands of years ago. They dont believe the 'others' existence. Even though the wall was built to keep the dead away from living and the night watch was installed to see to it , they have forgotten there original purpose. For them now the wildlings are the main enemy."

"Crows" Percy asked confused.

"Men of nights watch wear all black and are generally the worst the kingdom has to offer. I heard that nowadays either you die or take a place at nights watch due to your crimes. That's why we call them crows" A giant of female replied. She was easily 7 feet tall and the only female leader present in attendance. Her name was ygritte.

"Now if you have asked enough questions , I would like to ask some questions to you myself." Mance demanded causing all eyes to shift towards them again. This time there was no awe only suspicion and distrust in them. " You say you were sent by gods. You may have arrived in flying ship but that doesn't prove your worth. Just because that girl is expert in battle doesn't make you all gods champions. What proof do you have other than your words."

Annabeth knew that to complete this quest she would need help of these people. The gods sent them directly here and not to the king of the continent for some reasons. In her experience as demigod there are no luck or coincidence. So she needed these people to trust her and follow her.

From the interaction she had participated till now she could also tell they won't follow her for her sweet words only. These people were hard and they only followed strength. So a quick discussion with her follow questmate about how to proceed further they came to a common conclusion. Show them how powerful the demigods are but not show them all. Luke's betrayal had taught her that nothing good comes out of blind trust except a knife in your back.

"You want proof mance rather". Annabeth stepped forward and bellowed in a commanding voice. " I will give you proff. By the time you have seen what we are capable of you won't question our intention, that I can guarantee you."

The annabeth told everyone to form a circle where she can show them the might of children of gods. She pointed towards leo who stepped forward and introduced him to all others. " This is leo Valdez, son of hepestaus,God of forges, fire, metalworking. As his son he has control over those domains and more. The ship we came here was built by him." Suddenly leo burst into flames from head to toe. "And yes he can generate and control fire at will."

All around her people were first horrified at seeing that but gradually that converted into mostly awe and some suspicion and hostility. 'magic' , 'witch' , ' monster' were some of the words muttered. It did not matter. She had there attention

She then pointed towards Jason " This is Jason grace , son of Jupiter, god of lighting, thunder, sky and king of gods. As such he has command in sky. " She pointed towards him and flew up few meters above ground and hovered there. Then he took out hera's gladius and pointed it towards clear sky from where suddenly a bolt of lighting connected to the tip of his sword which he directed towards the center forming a crater with a puddle of water. Then he slowly landed.

By now many people other then the clan leaders have also come to see what all the fuss was and a crowd was becoming to form.

She then pointed towards Frank. "This is frank zhang , son of mars, god of war. " Frank converted to a great eagle and flew away only to return minutes later with a hare snatched in his talons and converted to a bear and roared loudly , catching the attention of people far away and causing them make a grab for there weapons.

There first instinct was not to flinch and was to ready themselves for battle. That spoke for itself. Annabeth can appreciate courage when she sees it.

A much large crowd had formed by now. Hundreds of people watching in awe and a little fear. She could see that she was beginning to make them realize that what she was saying was true.

Last she pointed towards hazel. " That is hazel lavesque. She is daughter of Pluto god of underworld , riches and DEATH. " Hazel came forward and struck her sword in the ground causing a skeleton soldier to rise out." That really touched a cord. People did flinch and took a step back at that. " I know what you are thinking and I can tell you it is wrong. She is nothing like night king. Her father is lord death. He understands that death is final. What the night king does something his father will never agree with. So she is nothing like him."

She knew she has revealed enough. Piper with her charmspeak and Percy with his raw power and in drastic conditions hazel with her power to create illusion would be something she will keep secret for now.

"You know not of the gods I talk about because they are of not this world. We are children's of God's sent here on request to your peoples pleas to your gods." Annabeth looked around before meeting mances eyes and continued " So mance rather is that proof enough for you" Annabeth asked though her attention was on stry. Watching him squirming was something she can appreciate.

Mance looked around at his people watching the strangers with caution and respect. He then looked at the puddle of water which was still steaming and at the now pile of bones which was just brandishing a sword. Finally he looked to his right towards tormund giantsbane. " I am not surprised easily. But today I have been surprised many times. I couldn't take you for your word , but I can see they held merit." Then he looked towards his people and shouted " The old gods have smilled upon us. They have sent 7 heroes from another world to save us from upcoming long winter. We will welcome this gift will we not?"

After some consideration they all shouted " yes we will"

"So yes annabeth chase I believe you. Now tell me how are you going to save us all" he asked annabeth with ,first time with a hope of better future, in his eyes.

"I think the gods sent me to wildlings camp and not to king south of wall.I can only offer my guidance , and our swords and powers over domain , but I am afraid I am new to these lands " Annabeth replied. Then she looked toward a 4 year old child clutched in a woman's arm " But I am a fast learner. I promise I will protect as every last of wildling men, women and children from the monster called night king. Mance rayder I will like to talk with you and your generals regarding the future of your people in private."

Mance noodded and together with tormound, ygritte, styr and two other people the seven followed him to his tent.

 **Ok I had time so I wrote this. Still not sure about a constant updating schedule.**

 **Side note : a) wildlings will play a more important role in this story.**

 **b) because I will be changing wildlings storyline so jon never meets ygritte but I like her character so I made her a general.**

 **Reviews**

 **to guest: I totally understand your sentiment , but what does it have to do with my 1st chapter. You review was longer than my chapter I think so kudios for that.**

 **Review, favourite and follow and maybe I will find more time**


	3. The wall

**THE WALL**

 **Frank**

Frank's first thought upon seeing the wall was 'large'. When the wildlings told him it was 700 m tall he thought they were exaggerating. How can any man build a wall so collosal in a world where gods rarely mingled with mortals. That too in his own life.Even the great wall of china took 1700 years to build.

He was on a scouting mission. Mance immediate request was that they Storm the wall with him and the other six leading the charge. With there mystical powers and his army of over 50 thousand wildlings men the nights watch wouldn't stand a chance.

Annabeth immediately rejected the notion. Her reasons were what all seven agreed. They didn't come here to fight the living , they came here to fight the deads. She also declared that they will remain specific to there quests requirement and will not kill a mortal unless absolutely necessary.

Frank agreed with her. If they wanted to win this war they would have unite all living against dead. Infighting will only generate more dead to be recruited in the the army of night king.

He still remembered the specific instructions the gods gave them before coming to this world. When leo asked them 'if it's a army of mindless, slow walking zombies they are goona fight against ,why can't he just build a celestial nuke , launch it on there base and be done with it.'

Athena had replied " Sending you there is violation of enough devine laws in itself. If the fates had not deemed it important, you wouldn't even know such a place existed. But the fate of the world you are going into lies in hand of people which recides there." She has then looked at annbeth directly like her daughter was the only one to understand the gravity of the situation. "The world you are going into is still primitive compared to here. The nature there is filled with raw untamed power. As our children you have specific control over the domains we govern. On planetos your power and grasp on these domains will become extremely strong. With divine blood flowing in your veins you will be unstoppable there. You understand the drastic effects your actions can cause there daughter. "

'More power' Frank had thought. Demigods like Percy and Jason were already powerhouses in this world itself. He had heard that Percy had once destroyed mount st Helens and awakened the giant monster thyphon. With More power they could theoretically destroy continents.

"Thats why the fates have descreed that your quest is not to go and kill the night king and his army but to prepare the men there to fight there own battle. When they win, because I have total trust on your skills to lead a battle dear daughter then you will have a choice to make."

When annabeth had asked what choice all gods had shared a secret smile and told them they will know. And that was the end of the instructions, before Zeus blasted there boat across the cosmos. Gods were dramatic like that.

In simple words there quest was not of fighting but of diplomacy. They have to amass an army to fight against the army of dead and sit on sidelines. How fates planned to stop percy with the biggest hero complex to that was beyond him.

Now soaring above this massive structure frank was beginning to think that all they have to do is pave way for the wildlings to cross this wall and go home. How could any wight cross this. But in his gut he knew it wouldn't be that simple. The fighting was inevitable. Otherwise the gods of these land, who have yet to meet them, wouldn't have asked the assistance of Olympians. Gods were prideful beings whether they belong to any pantheon. Asking for help was not in there nature.

He had been soring above the wall for sometime when he finally reached what mance described him, before he left for the scouting mission ,was the castle at east watch by the sea. Mance had told him there were total nineteen castles on the wall out of which many were abandoned due to lack of men to man them. He explained that he used to be a sworn brother of nights watch before he left the watch as he he was wildlings by blood.

He flew towards the sea ,known as bay of seals before he dived and touched the water. It was chilly but not freezing. He could see an island on the horizon which gradually become larger. When he neared it he could see that what he assumed was just a small island was infact a large piece of land. He saw many zagged rocks on the shore with pointed spikes as there peaks. Among them he saw small fishing boats with men throwing nets. Initially he assumed they were normal people going on there daily routine but as he flew nearer he spotted 9 to 12 feet tall man. Though smaller the giants in mance army they were still taller then normal human.

Even though his mission was to only scout from air and tell annabeth of his findings something was telling him to go to that land. As a demigod he has learned to follow his instinct, and they were screaming at him to go there. So he followed his instinct and dived for the shore.

Once he landed behind some of the rocky terrain , hidden from everyones view he changed back into his human form. He would have felt safe to roam the land in his animal form but didn't know any native animal of this world or even that island. Plus he had a gut feeling he would be in more danger as animal here then as human ,because these lands didn't look much fertile and hungry ones are always the desperate ones.

With his bow slung snugly at his back and quiver filled with arrows he slowly walked out from behind the obstructing rock. Cautiously he looked around but he saw no one but the fisherman still engrossed in there fishing out in the open sea. In the distance he spotted a small village. Must be a fishing village. He started walking in that direction.

 **Mance Rayder**

Walking through the wildlings encampment mance could feel the new energy coursing though his mens bodies. Even if many were not present when the ship arrived , by now almost everyone knew of the arrival of 'gods champions'. Many were present for the spectacular power show the champions performed for them. In this dark times there arrival was like a hope of sunshine. Moral were high.

He walked towards the ship where the champions were currently staying. When he offered them shelter and warm clothes annabeth politely declined. She explained that as they had blood of gods flowing through there veins they were better resistant to outside weather and that, there ship had accommodation for all of them. After there discussion about future plans where she refused they retired to there ship for some well needed rest , promising to continue discussion the next day.

Earlier a boy of 7 had run to his tent and informed him that the champions had requested of him to meet with them on there ship. 'Only one day has passed since there arrival and they were already ordering his men to do there bidding' he thought absentmindedly. The golden haired warrior, annabeth , lead the group of seven champions and he lead the hunderd thousand wildlings. In an army there could only be one superior athurority , he knew that. He was a smart man , he knew sooner or later he will we replaced by her as leader. The wildlings only follow the strong. He was strongest , up until yesterday. He was many things , but ambitious was not one of them. If it meant all his people can cross the wall and survive the long night he would gladly give his authority to another.

Soon he reached the site where the ship crashed yesterday. Surrounding the ship were dozens of children all marveling the moving masthead of the bodyless dragon. Infront of them was the smallest boys of champions. 'The human dragon' people had called him, and rightly so. He can burn just as a dragon could. He was commanding the bodyless dragon into emitting puffs of smoke and making funny faces. The children were laughing and giggling. The site warmed his heart.

Upon spotting him approaching he waved the children's away , who did so reluctantly, and came to greet him. " Welcome mance rayder to argo 2 , the finest warship you can find on planetos." Well he hadn't seen any warship on planetos so he couldn't compare. But he supposed a flying ship would be one of its kind.

Upon stepping on argo 2 from the middle of port side he was greated with a strange contraception on the left side. When asked what it was leo replied " It's a scorpion ballista which launches exploding bolts which can blast through three meter wide concrete wall."

"Concrete" he asked. A wall was made of wood for most houses. It could be made of stone for castles and even ice, as was The wall. But he never heard of a wall made of concrete.

"Oh ya different world , sorry still adjusting to that. " Leo said while laughing nervously. "Concrete is a material used to build houses in our world. It is very strong. It can sustain heavy damage without crumbling. So a scorpion which can blast through 3 meters of soild concrete is a very powerful weapon.'

Mance looked towards the contraception again. It didn't look that much impressive but , a weapon made by children of god. Leo lead him towards the stern side of the deck. He lead them by stairs going below deck across the cabins of its crew to dinning hall where other five champions were present. Frank Zhang 'the skinchanger' was absent. Across the dinning table there was a strange board which had moving portraits. It depicted a beautiful and deadly place. 'Must be there home' he thought.

He took a seat to the right of Percy jackson "Where is the the skinchanger" he asked annabeth who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Skinchanger ? " She inquired " Do you mean frank"

"Yes , he can change into skins of other animals, like in legends. It is said that powerful wargs can change into the skins of animals through which they warg" He replied. Though there was no such warg he knew of. Orell can only warg through his eagle but can't convert into one.

"Frank is on a scouting mission. He has gone south towards the wall. Though I don't agree with your plan to attack the wall , I do understand that the wildlings do need to cross the wall. We can build a strong defence here , north of wall too but it would take decades for you to build such a structure and we don't have that much time." Annabeth answered him.

"And how do you plan to do so. Ask them nicely to open the gates to allow 100,000 wildings South." He asked sarcastically.

When she looked at other's instead of answering he understood , that was exactly what she planned on doing. "I was a member of nights watch once. They hate wildlings . In the absence of walkers for thousands of years there main purpose has become to oppose us at all cost. The Lord Commander would never agree to it."

" I told you we are not here to fight the living. People of this land can hate each other. But they need to get over there petty issues if they wish to survive. The true enemy are the dead." Annabeth replied. "The Lord Commander is not the only one that need to be convinced. The the king south of wall need to convinced too." She got up and unrolled the parchment which contained the map of known world, which he had given her yesterday.

"I talked to wularen for four hours yesterday" She continued. " He agrees with what I will tell you next". Wularen a wildlings from North ice river clan. He was a good friend of tormund. He wal also the most knowledgeable wildlings. If they followed the ways of South he could have been an equivalent of a maester. When annabeth asked him , before making further plans ,she needed as much knowledge of this land as she could get he introduced her to him.

" To win this war we will have to unite all livings. You managed to band together 90 clans of wildlings with bloody history , because they knew about the true enemy. We will have to do the same for the southern people too. " Annabeth told him " But only our words wouldn't be enough. So Percy here will lead an expedition to capture a Wight. In the meantime we will relocate to the ruined city of hardhome. Wularen and jason came here to the same conclusion, that there is still near 6-8 years before winter fully arrives. We will rebuild that city again as our temporary strong hold. Attacking the wall to get south is foolish. Travelling via water is least likely to end in conflict. So we will build enough ships there to take all wildlings south if negotiations do not come in our favour."

"My father is Poseidon. Gods and protector of seas. Sea is my domain. Nothing , no army or any other creature can harm us there of that I can assure you." The one sitting next to annabeth added. Mance also knew he was either a husband or betrothed to annabeth.

"The wildlings don't have any knowledge of building a ship. " He told them.

"I am a master builder. My father is the god of forges. There are hundered thousand times dwildlings under you many of which are giants with strength of 10 men. I will teach them . With this much man power and my knowledge of advance weponary we will be able to build a fleet stronger than any in whole westeros." Leo answered.

"If polite talking won't work then power will be our key. I promise you mance rayder one way or other I am taking all wilding south of wall" Annbeth told him fiercely. And with the steely determination shining in her eyes Mance believed her.

 **There another chapter. Thanks for your support guys. I only have general idea where I want to take this story so I am open to all suggestions**

 **Also as I mentioned leo is open to love. So tell me who you want him to be paired with.**

 **Sidenote : a) wuleran is my oc so don't try to google him**

 **b) in pjo series Percy is most liked character. Don't worry his pov is coming soon.**

 **Reviews.**

 **1) chase manaena: There a new update for you. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **2)Guest: Jon , dany and her dragons will have there one role to play. Because demigods are powerful in got universe I applied a limiter. They can't just fight all on there own. That's why annabeth is leading this quest. She is the only one without any flashy superpower.**

 **Review , fav , follow**


	4. Skagosi are huge

**Skagos.**

 **Frank**

Being marched through gates of a castle on a spearpoint was not something in his scouting curriculum. He was goona kill his own gut for landing them in this situation. It wasn't like he couldn't escape at any given point. But the same instinct which lead him to the island was telling him to cooperate. He was starting to think some divine intervention was messing with him again. Maybe the old gods were guiding him.

What he had assumed was a small fishing village was infact only the outskirts of a town hidden within a valley of two large rocky cliffs. In his carelessness he was spotted by the guards patrolling the walls of the town. They were able to identify him as a foreigner in seconds because of his small stature , compared to there 9 to 12 feet tall Giant statures, and strange clothes. Dozens of bows were drawn and aimed at him before he could attempt to hide or escape.

He was tempted to just turn into a bee or something similarly small to escape, but something held him back. He didn't know how or why but he knew that these people were somehow important in his quest. So following his gut he had lowered his bow and surrendered.

He was greeted by the strangest site when the doors opened. Half a dozen giant man carrying long spears came riding on unicorns. Within minutes he was surrounded , stripped of all his weapons and escorted inside the town.

From the minimal interactions with the guards he was finally able to identify the name of island. He was in skagos. He should have realized that , he did see the map which annabeth had taken from mance. But his purpose was to scout the wall and report back. So he didn't concentrate on other lands.

Skagos had a real bad reputation. Even the wildlings were wary of the skagosi people. Though wuleran knew little about them , what he told was not Good. Though skagos was a territory under seven kingdoms , directly under the Starks of winterfell, it was totally isolated and had its own culture. Apparently men were known to break there fast on human flesh. Cannibals were not uncommon among wildings but wuleran told him the skagosi took it to whole different level.

Frank didn't want be eaten. He had enough monsters in his world trying to do that ,but he wanted to meet the house head before making a decision. Currently he was lead by house stane soldiers of driftwood hall.

If he remembered right there were three ruling houses in skagos. The stanes of driftwood hall , the magnar of kingshouse and the crowls of deepdown. While learning of the hierarchy's of this world he had come to know that houses meant everything here. The seven great houses under one king which had further many number of houses under them. And he was just goona meet one such house. That also meant he was now directly under the jurisdiction of seven kingdoms, even if skagosi have not been an integral part of north for decades.Through winding and criss cross pathways he was led directly to a hall with domed celling and a high chair at the end.

Sitting on the chair was a man giant around 9 feet tall, bulging muscles, scarred face, a large mustache and a healthy amount of beard. He was smiling which showed his missing side incisors on upper jaw and remaining yellowing teeths. An intimidating site for many but frank had seen monsters more hideous so he wasn't fazed that much "So we caught ourselves a little mainlander ,did we. And who are you."

"My name is frank Zhang. And I assume you must be the current head of house stane." He inquired in a strong and firm voice. He had learned that when people try to intimidate you , showing no fear throws them out of there game.

"Zhang , never heard of them , from your armour it doesn't look like you are any common peasant, which house do you serve then." He counter asked ignoring his inquiry, which showed that he was used to getting things done his way.

"I serve no one. " He replied and conjured a half truth half lie on the spot. "I am one of the general in mances army. I come from beyond the wall"

"Mance , mance rayder the king beyond the wall" he asked surprised. Wildlings had no interests in skagos. They were happy fighting amongst themselves until recently when they banded together under mance for some reason. "What is a wildling raider doing in skagos, and how did you even reach here" As far as he knew wildlings didn't possess any ships or even a boat.

Again frank cooked up a lie on spot. He was never good at lying. He wondered what changed ." We were sent on scouting mission to eastwatch by the sea. We were spotted and chased by crows. We stole a boat from the fleet of night's watch and tried to sail away. Only I survived , my Clansman's are dead and the boat destroyed by the cliffs surrounding the skagos."

He remembered seeing around 20 ships docked on the eastern most point of the wall. He hoped those were ships from nights watch fleet and not some visiting navy. He didn't know if the nights watch owned a fleet or not.

"Hmm" the stane house head pondered , stroking his beard. "Whether you a westrosi or wildling from beyond the wall, it matters not. You are still a tresspasser. And we here in skagos do not like tresspasser. " Then he stood up and smiled a really terrifying smile. "Let your fates be decided by the old gods.TO THE ARENA"

Everyone present in the hall cheered. Four messengers were sent throughout the town to inform of the event. Frank was again escorted out of the hall and led to a cell where he was kept for approximately two hours. He was thankful he didn't have ADHD other wise sitting for two hours in an empty cell with nothing to do would have been torture in itself. Eventually he was taken from there and towards a dome shaped building which resembled the small and poor intimation of gladiator arenas found in new rome. So he will have to fight to win his freedom , he assumed.

Eventually he was led inside the arena to the armory. There he was re-given his bow and arrows. Then he was pushed through a trapdoor which led to the fighting pit. The trapdoor was shut and locked behind him.

The arena was circular in shape and had stone walls on all sides with two trap doors, the one he entered from and one directly in front of him. It's roof was covered by a barbed wire which had stone seats just outside of the perimeter. Currently all the seats were occupied and some skagosi were even standing. The stane house leader, whose name he still didn't know was sitting on a high chair. Upon his arrival to the fighting pit the 9 feet small giant stood up and all talking down down.

"We have caught a tresspasser amongst ourselves. His name is Frank Zhang. For coming uninvited to our island he will face his punishment. He will fight my champion and die today in this arena." The stane leader said confidently , like he already knew the winner would be his champion.

Now frank was by no means prideful and overconfident. Up until Percy came to camp Jupiter he was just a fumbling awkward demigod who still had to lose his baby fat. But he was confident about this fight. He was demigod son of mars , more powerful in this ancient and primitive land. And he had mystical abilities. If he was somehow defeated in this fight he could always convert to a dragon or something. Wulerean had told them the importance and symbolic meaning behind a dragon. The targareyans conquered this whole continent with just three dragons.

The opposite trap door opened and a bemoth of a man stepped out. He was by far the longest skagosi with easily twelve feet tall stature, long unkept black ringlets of hair, crude armour covering his chest and shoulders with a spiked bludgeon with smudges of red splattered on it. He looked like a he could throw a man across a sea with a flick of his finger.

One thing fighting giants had taught him, is that the bigger the opponent is the slower he becomes. So to fight this bemoth of a man he will have to avoid or deflect direct hits , manevour around him and shoot him enough to cripple him. It didn't look like the chest plate or shoulders pads had any chinks and the face helmet also looked sturdy. He also wore knee and arm braces.

"This fight is till death.If you survive you will be free to ask me of anything and in the name of old gods I should grant you what you desire. " The leader began in a commanding voice " Rejoice your last living moments here while you still can frank Zhang. Because my champion, mordu has never been defeated " .The skane leader told him while laughing cruely. Then he hollered "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN"

The big brute mordu rushed forward without any caution. When feets apart he raised his buldogen high in the sky. Frank rolled under his parted legs, nocked an arrow and released it directly in his crotch area , the only unprotected part of his body. He roared in pain and lost his grip on buldogen which sailed high in the sky , a little backward. Frank again nocked another arrow and released it toward the decending buldogen , which upon impact sailed directly towards the head of his opponent and got embedded there. And just like annabeth the fight was over before it even started. Whole arena was stunned. A halfman , in there eyes anyway, defeated the champion of there king in 2 shots with excellent marksmanship.

"Since the moment I arrived on this land , I have not been granted the chance to speak. By defeating your champion I have been pardoned mercy by the old gods" Frank began. " Now I request you uphold your promise and grant me what i desire."

The skane leader looked frank directly in the eyes and smiled a truly genuine smile for the first time. " I am a men of my word , you won this fight and so I will hold my end of bargain. You are a brave man and an excellent marksman Frank Zhang. " He looked to his right and ordered the man to open the trapdoor. " I request you to dine with me tonight. We will hear your demand in my dinning hall" Then he stood up and left the arena , leaving frank behind who was wondering how this could help him and the other six in there quest.

If skagosi became an ally then this could be there chance to enter the seven kingdoms even if skagosi have been isolated for decades from the rest of the kingdom. He will have to just wait and find out.

 **So there another update done. Because i dont have any writting schedule i dont have a beta reader so please forgive any grammer mistake. English is my second language.**

 **The next chapter will also we most likely in Frank's POV. We will return to wildlings shortly.**

 **Side note : a) Skagos and it's inhabitants are a rather mystery in got universe. That makes them free for imagination. Some measters believe they decended from giants , hence large height.**

 **b) If any one have seen the movie Warcraft then you can compare the orgs of that universe to house stane , minus the big teeth. Plus they ride unicorns instead of the large wolves.**

 **Reviews**

 **1) To ireallyforgot ,bozob11 and chase manaena thanks for your reviews , hope you like this one too.**

 **2)to john092 they are in a relationship , Percy has not proposed yet but will get there.**

 **3)to sky189 I don't speak Spanish but I do use Google so 'gracias por tu comentario'.**

 **Your reviews make me write faster.**

 **Fav, follow, review.**


	5. Hardhome

**Hardhome**

 **Annabeth**

It had been two days since frank left for his scouting mission. It should have worried her when he didn't return, hazel was certainly worried but annabeth had confidence in Frank's abilities. He was a child of mars with Poseidon blood too, that made him a powerful demigod. In rare case if he would have been captured , he always had his abilities to rely on.

Waiting for frank to report back and then proceed with her plan was not something she could afford. Time was precious. So she asked leo when the ship would be functional again. She wanted to see the ruined town of hardhome and scout for threats herself, before leading the wildlings there.

Leo being his usual genius self gave her a better option. The dragon festus. Apparently he had been rebuilding the dragon again on the ship. And now it was fully functional.

She asked mance to provide her with a wildling who was good at directions. He nominated a man named gortu. Apparently gortu was an excellent guide for land beyond the walls. He was a messenger for tribe of north river clan. He was a short man , around 5'4 feet , in his mid twenties. He was also the most well mannered wildling she had met till now , a little shy maybe always blushing in her presence.

When news spread around that the champions had a fully functional metallic dragon many came to witness the monstrosity. Gortu very nearly fainted when he was told he will be riding with the leader of the champions on a dragon to a scouting mission for hardhome.

Even if mance had not officially announced it , most of the wildlings knew that there next destination would be hardhome and not the wall. Many were vary and fearful of that place. It was rumored that ghouls and ghosts roamed that place.

Annabeth wanted to scout that land just for this reason alone. She had taken responsibility of these people , she wanted to be sure that she was not leading them to there grave. Festus took flight with annabeth, Percy, hazel and gortu as the passengers. Hazel needed a distraction from all the worrying and she was reluctant to let Percy be out of her sight again.

Gortu lived up to his name and proved to be an excellent guide , even from air. They reached hardhome within two hours. Festus landed near the shore of what the ,map of westros she was given , described as shivering sea. 'It certainly looked chilly' annabeth thought. The look of joy ,after finally seeing a sea , on Percy's face was something that warmed her heart in this frozen land.

"This used to be the greatest town beyond the wall. It was a great wildling settlement until the tragedy striked. " Gortu said looking around the place. There was no sign of anything that depicted any form of settlement. That could be attributed to ice which much have covered all ruins.

She knew about hardhomes history. Wuleran told her that it was a great wildling settlement. Around 600 years ago a large fire consumed the town. No body know what happened. It was said that smoke from destruction was seen even from the wall.

Hardhome was strategically excellent place. Surrounded by small rocky mountains and a bay for forming a port was some of its attributes. Rebuilding it would send a clear message to people south of wall. It will help in future negotiations. 'Either let them through peacefully , or suffer risking a war'. There wall wont be any help to them as they would know that wildlings can easily set sail and bypass the wall altogether.

"Percy the sea is all yours" She told Percy who immediately went and dived in the sea, uncaring of the frigid water. Sea was his father's domain . It can never hurt him.

"Hazel " She asked turning towards her " Do your metal searching , will you please." She bought hazel here for that specific reason only. Because of non-mining, many metals have accumulated north of wall. Hazel told her she can feel large amount of cupper ore where mance army was presently situated , at the feast of the first men.

Hazel knelt down and touched the ice covered land with both hands and closed her eyes in concentration. Then she started to speak " I sense large amount of iron towards the cliff side and small reserves of gold to our left." She then opened her eyes and got up. " Also I sense large amount of uranium buried deep around three miles south of here."

That was excellent news. Iron could be used in building weapons and gold could be used to buy things from South. Wuleran had told her about many smugglers who smuggled weapons for wildlings in exchange of exotic furs. Roro uhoris , captain of cobblecat was one prominent name among them. The gold will attract even more sailors.

Soon Percy returned. He looked happy. " The nature here is definitely powerful " He remarked " The sea was so clean, I can definitely feel my connection to it. At home it felt safe and moldable. Here it feels like home, like your kisses or warm embrace of mom. More potent. " He sighed contendly.

His happiness was contagious. Soon her and even hazel were smiling for no apparent reason. Gortu just looked a little confused with everything going on around him. "What else did you find seaweed brain. Anything which can help?"

" Yes" he replied coming closer and quickly kissing her cheek, still happy about his recent swim. " Although I hate sea creatures being killed I know it's just the way of life. The seas are rich in fishes and other seafood. Also buried under sea bed I can feel large reserve of crude oil. Don't know if we will need it here or not though."

Annabeths mind was racing. Gold and iron ore rich surface , oil rich seabed. Surrounded by forest full of timber and wildlife. This place was ideal for Building there fleet. Hazel hadn't reported any dead souls haunting this place either. So for now this place was secure too.

She addressed them all. " This place is perfect for our mission. We will develop hardhome again. It has sufficient space to house more then hundred thousand wildlings and resources to sustain them too. "

She then told Percy and gortu to hunt something for them from forest. After having lunch they were to return to mance and discuss with him about mobilization of the wildlings to this place.

 **Jason**

Seeing Piper with childrens was heartwarming. It made him wonder of future, a future with her. She was cleaning a wound of one of the boy with such care and tenderness. While doing that she was narrating the story of first Perseus. Everyone was listening intently.

He didn't want to intrude on such a peaceful sight. But frank and annabeth had both just returned from there respective scouting mission. Annabeth had called a meeting in the mess hall. Leo was sent to retrieve mance while he was sent to retrieve piper.

He started walking in her direction. Soon she spotted him but continued her work. "Piper" he called to gain her attention " Frank and annabeth have returned. Annabeth has just called a meeting in mess hall"

"One minute Jason" She told him " Ok sogi , you are not allowed to strain your left leg or you will open the stitches. I have important meeting with others so we will continue our story some other time. Now run along and help your parents" she instructed the gets before getting up.

"Ok lady Piper" They replied in unison with dejected faces. Piper got up and together they made there way towards mess hall.

" Lady Piper" He mocked good naturedly while smiling.

"I don't know why, but they have been calling me that. Must have picked up from when gortu called annabeth lady." She laughed a little a that. " Percy was so jealous of gortu. Poor guy , developed a crush on wrong girl"

That was something Jason can agree with. Percy and annabeths relationship was something he hoped would one day be achieved between them. They were best friends before becoming lovers. That created a strong relationship.

Soon they reached the lower deck of ship where mess hall was situated. He noticed everyone was already there. Mance was sitting left to frank and he had bought tormund and styr with him who were standing behind him. Two seats were left vacant for them which they sat on.

Annabeth stood up from head of the table. She recounted her findings. Hardhome was a perfect place for a shipyard. It had abundant gold and iron ores and sufficient timber. Then she turned towards leo and spoke "Hazel also found some amount of uranium ores just within three miles. Also there is heavy crude oil reserves in the seabed"

"Uranium , crude oil" mance asked. He wasn't aware of such metals or its properties. He knew those Southerners liked there gold , and iron was good for making weapons even though he didn't know the procedure.

"It a radioactive material" Leo replied. Seeing there blank faces he further explained. " Our ship does not require man power to run. With uranium I can make us fuel. If there is enough we won't be dependent on rowing or winds for our ships to move south. Its a great material but terrible to harvest. Just think of it as highly poisonous. Without proper care it can do more harm then good. Similarly crude oil is highly combustible. With uranium and oil I can make Greek fire, a fire more potent then wildfire".

"More dangerous than Wildfire" he asked a little fearfully. He had heard of that substance before. It was said to consume everything and everyone. Mad king before robert used to burn people with it in his madness. A substance more powerful than that. It was unbelievable

"Yes , Greek fire can even burn underwater. Till the fuel is not completely depleted it will continue to burn. It is a great weapon back at home." He told them , letting them see the severity of the situation.

"I have seen and mingled with our wildling brothers and sisters. Though they are not pro, with proper training many of them have potential of becoming blacksmith's. By the time we reach hardhome on foot I will have twenty people ready and trained. Those twenty will teach two hundred more of what they learn from me. Within two moons I will have sufficient people who can make ships and weapons for our army. " He told them proudly.

Annabeth then shifted her attention to frank and asked him of his mission. He had been gone for nearly three days he surely had a story to tell.

"I scouted the wall from shadow tower till east watch by the sea. I only saw activities in three of them. Castle black , shadow tower and east watch by the sea. Rest sixteen are abandoned" he told them which was a great news for mance.

"When I abandoned the watch they had five functional castles. If they have abandoned two more that means there number have fallen even more greatly. That means less crows to scout and report. " He told them this looking excited. " I still say we attack and cross the wall."

"And then what" annabeth asked him rather sharpely. "You attack and destroy one of the castle. You manage to somehow win and lead what remained of the wildlings to the other side. Do you really think it will be over there. The seven kingdoms will send there armies to drive you back north of wall. They have better weapons, better armours, cavalry who will butcher through us like knife through butter."

Mance didn't know how to answer to that. Truthfully he hadn't thought that far. He was not even sure how to mount an attack on wall 700 m high from where they can easily pluck his wildlings brothers. He had to admit she did have a point. Her course of action was the best one they had. Either eddard stark allow them peacefully or he will face war. Hardhome was best choice for now.

"I didn't just stop at eashwatch. Though I did see a fleet of twenty ships which ,on my return journey , I confirmed belongs to nights watch. " He then looked at annabeth apologetically. " I went further towards the sea. I spotted a land far ahead. I knew I should turn back and report but I had a feeling I needed to go there"

"It was skagos , though I didn't know that then" At the name of skagos even mance looked uneasy. Wuleran had told him and others that skagos was a mystery. They were said to be chain of islands inhabited by men decended from giants. Though annabeth was not happy with frank ,his interest was peaked.

"What they say is true. Skagosi really are descended from giants. And they do ride unicorns. Men there were nine to twelve feet tall. I was careless and was spotted. There leader 'bolag the mighty' and orderd me to fight his champion. I defeated him." This time frank stood up with a smile on his face. " Apparently that show of skill impressed him and he invited me to dine with him."

Jason was not sure what made frank smile but it must be something good. He looked towards hazel apologetically. " He was so impressed that the moment I sat down he proposed the hand of his daughter. I declined of course. " This time he looked at hazel a little shyly. " Told him I was already betrothed.

An amused smile graced Jason's face and he looked toward hazel who was blushing a little. " Before the tournament he had promised me anything if I won, not believing I will be able to defeat his champion. He held true to his word. I asked him of his help in our quest. He had agreed."

"About half a decade ago house stane launched an attack on house magnar and house crowl. Apparently these two houses were what giving skagos a bad reputation. Luring ships , cannibalism and more. After a bloody battle they emerged victorious. Now house stane is sole ruling house of whole skagos. They have also declared independence of seven kingdoms. They were already isolated so nobody even knows what going on there. They have further isolated themselves from North and opened trade with northern free cities like braavos, lorath. " He then went to annabeth and presented her with a rolled scroll. " King bolag has agreed to help our quest. I scouted all of skagos , met people there. It's is not big island and could not house us indefinitely but in that rolled up scroll is the seal and sign of bolag. If eddard stark refuses to let us into seven kingdom , skagos will provide us with temporary shelter."

"How did you manage to ask him to become our ally with winning only one battle " Jason asked astonished. He had seen the map of westros. Skagos will provide best strategic place to launch an attack on west cost of northern realm in case diplomacy failed which were highly unlikely in presence of annabeth.

" Stanes are highly proud of there ancestors. When I told them we had a whole clan of giants amoung us he readily agreed." Frank replied.

Annabeth opened the scroll ,read it's contents. He could already imagine the wheels turning in her mind. She stood up and addressed mance. "Frank has bought us excellent news. With only twenty ships in there fleet the nights watch won't be able to do any harm to us when we do cross the wall. I propose we make haste towards hardhome. Gather leaders of all clan and announce that we make for hardhome within a week. " She announced with such conviction that mance didn't even question her decision.

With recent report frank bought and next destination clearly decided, things were looking good for wildlings.

 **Next upadate would we in Percy's pov.**

 **Reviews.**

 **A) thanks again chase manaena.**

 **I really would like to hear your suggestions. P.m me or review please. Also pairing for leo is still undecided. Tell me about that too.**

 **Fav, follow, review.**


	6. The year gone by

**Hardhome**

 **Percy**

Looking at this place now anyone can scarcely recognize that it used to be a desolate land with bad history only an year ago. Now it was a bustling town with work at its prime. The port was also heavy with activity with ships coming and leaving regularly

It has been an year since they arrived at hardhome and what an hectic year it has been. Leo stood true to his prediction and before they arrived he had twenty men trained under him. The half a month it took them to mobilize such large army from fist of the first men to hardhome was enough for annabeth to design the whole place.

Once they reached there ,construction started in earnest. Under annabeths supervision and leo's mechanical work ,within ten days they had erected tents for housing the wildlings systematically and secured there border from external attack. Then came the matter of food supplies. Even if he didn't like it, he assisted them to get food from sea while some came from the surrounding forest.

Annabeth and leo together trained fifty people in proper art of durable and non-rusting steel

making. Soon digging was started , and mining of iron and gold started . Giants with there large size and strength were huge help. Leo built huge furnances and metal workshops. The oil from sea bed was also harvested to fuel these furnances. With careful manevoring and proper care small doses of uranium was also harvested daily. Within two months they had there encampment up and running.

By then leo had around 1000 people with basic skills of ship buildings under him. He , in his great sarcastic wisdom , named them 'leo squad' . Though no wildling understood the joke, the name stuck. With this much ore of iron present in ground leo wanted to build metallic ships. It certainly would have been the most dangerous sea weapon in this primitive time.

Annabeth immediately rejected the idea. Her logic was as always sound. This world was not ready for such invention. Wildings may be there responsibility now but that doesn't mean they are great people with no ambitions.

They have been living in harsh conditions with little to no food because they were not allowed entry south. The southern army always repelled them back because of its more militaristic power. If wildlings suddenly gain more advanced weapons they will invade westros and it's resident army will lose. They liked wildlings but that didn't mean they hated the southerners. So in the end leo decided to build wooden ships only with some of them having a metal covering for extra protection. These would never be used as offensive ships but only as defense for women and children.

They didn't want to give the wildlings advanced weapons but they still wanted to give them an edge when fighting. So leo designed few milatristic ship with superior weapons. As promised he had produced Greek fire with oil and uranium. It had the perfect explosive quality. The first time he demonstrated it's effect was when just one drop of it burned a whole wet tree in water. Till this day the wildlings were still scared of the substance. Only a handful of them managed them with leo the only one who could make it.

Leo had developed a scorpion ballista similar to that installed on argo 2 with multiple bolts fired successively, capable of tearing 3 feet wide rock wall . Its amo was large bolts with a spoon full of Greek fire stored at its head with heavy coating of glass and lead which will break upon coming in contact with hard surface. So when fired its sure to break a hole in a ship and burn it to Splinter's. He named them 'the death rays'.

They started building ships after two months of of there arrival. Huge amount of timber was cut from the surrounding forest. Construction work was done 24 hours with rotating shifts. Huge bonfire provided light in the night. Currently they had three types of ships under them.

A defensive bemoth of a ship with three sails. It had 5 decks. Lower most for storage of food and other necessities. Upper three as living quarters and second lower deck as a common mess hall ,kitchen and washroom in half part with the other half being used as storage for amo and weapons. It had 4 death rays installed in all direction. Other than that it had normal firing weapons too. It had the capacity to carry 1000 men each and can survive on the sea without making dock for three months. It also had a 2 inch thick steel coating on the inside. Annabeth named it 'Hestia' with serial no. denoting it's time of formation. When asked she explained that Hestia is the goddess of hearth and protected the homes of gods when they went for battle , similar to what the ship was designed to do.

The second type of ship were small and had only one sail and only two decks. They were designed to be offensive and had 13 rows of death rays on both side. They had the capacity to carry 50 men each. They were designed to surround the 'Hestia's' and protect them at all costs. Annabeth named them 'athena ' in honour of her mother.

The last were designed as keeping in mind individual warfare. They were ships with two sails and three decks and matched argo 2 most. They also had steel made detachable conical bow heads with a large funnel ,designed for ramming enemy ships. Leo made spring based bow head which shot the conical part into the enemy ship with great force.20 pairs of Death rays were installed on both sides with three pairs of long range ballistas. They carried 150 men each. Annabeth named them 'ares'.

With above hundred thousand of wildlings and current ship building rate leo estimated it would take around 1 more year to complete there project.

Ship building was not the only thing wildings were doing. He himself taught them the arts of sailing and other sea related things. People of hornfoot tribe were great at making weapons. So annabeth tasked them with making steel weapons.

Another thing the horfoots were great at were eating the flesh of there enemies. That was something that disgusted all seven of them. So annabeth put a stop to it too. The dual she had against styr won her the the perfect opportunity for it. Once she learned of there canaballistic tendencies she collected her debt and asked him to put a stop to this tradition of there tribe. Styr maybe a crude man but he was true of his word. He immediately put a stop to it, punishing anyone who went against his wishes, ruthlessly.

Six months ago annabeth along with Piper and Jason went on a quest south of wall, atop festus. She wanted to understand the workings, politics and landscape of seven kingdoms herself. Mance sent yasha, a wilding spearwive with fierce personality, with them. She had travelled south for almost five years before returning back to her clan. She held most knowledge of places south of wall.

Leo came up with with another one of his genius inventions. He developed a contacting device similar to mobile phones of there world. For establishing connection he gave annabeth a bag of 1000 rounded and compact devices. She has to plant each device throughout her travels with 50 km range. Hazel used her magic so no one will temper with them once they are functional. It had been working splendidly so far.

In past six months she has travelled all over the westros. From skagos to the castle of starfell in southernmost kingdom of dorne. She even visited iron island which were said to be filled with people with similar state of mind as pirates. Pillgaging , raping and reaving there main occupation.

Just recently she has told him that they were finally making there way towards winterfell to make a request with Eddard stark for peaceful transition of wildlings. As they decided it was now time for him to go on a quest to 'land of always winter and capture a live Wight to bring with them as proof. Festus was going return for that quest after depositing Piper , Jason and amnabeth to winterfell.

He saw Hazel and frank making there way towards him. For the past one year they have been going to and fro from skagos to hardhome. Skagosi respected frank and was always welcomed there. They had already developed a small wildlings settlement on the southern most shores of skagoos after one of there 'Hestia' made its maiden voyage. The voyage was made in the night time under Hazel's mist illusion. They didn't want to alert the nights watch. It would only lead to unnecessary conflict. Just before there latest trip frank and hazel took another Hestia with them. This one filled with few members of giants clan lead by a giant named dongo

"Hey Percy" Hazel came over and kissed his cheek before hugging him briefly. Frank also came and clasped his hand in greeting. Even though the seven of quest were all close , frank and Hazel were always like brother and sister to him after the quest they undertook in Alaska.

"Hi Hazel, Frank" he greeted them warmly. " How was skagos this time. Any new development" he asked them.

"Nothing new. We arrived undetected . Though bolag and his people were extremely pleased to meet the giants. After thousands of years with no giants seen ,it was like gods themselves came to visit them. Everyone was I awe." He replied looking around.

"Where is leo" he asked . " Hazel needs to speak to him about the metals she found in skagos. "

"He is directing festus through his wi. Annabeth called three days ago. " He told them becoming serious. "It is time for our quest to begin frank."

Hazel exchanged a glance with frank before speaking. "I think this quest will a lot easier then we anticipated".

"Why" he asked just before they heard the mechanical roar of a dragon before a fireball lit up a sky.

"I will tell you later." She replied looking towards sky trying to spot festus. "Looks like our ride is here" she told him , finally spotting festus on the horizon.

With festus's arrival , he knew they would soon embark on there quest. He had travelled to underworld more that a couple of times so he knew meeting something dead was never pleasant. He assumed zombies with blue eyes would be worse. They have be to be extra careful on there quest. Even though they were powerful children of God's , it didn't mean they were invincible. One mistake and annabeth will be forced to kill her own boyfriend.

Hard home in itself was a cold and frigid place. Going somewhere much more colder than this. He was not looking forward towards this quest.

 **Another update done hope you like it. Finally a little of Percy. I am no Riordan so forgive me if he was a little...Dull.**

 **Reviews:**

 **thanks to all who reviewed. Your reviews motivate me to write.**

 **A)sv007- to clarify your doubt there is still around 3-4 years before ned goes to kings landing.**

 **B) tomahawk- I am sorry for that. I try to proof read it again but as I have told on my profile english is not my first language. Because I dont have any writting schedule I don't have any beta either. I will try to rectify my mistakes in the future. Thanks for the positive review.**

 **C) a special thanks to chase manaena and caragor for you continued support.**

 **Ask any doubts you have about the story. Any plot holes I need to fill tell me.**

 **Fav, follow , review.**


	7. Roaming the north

**Westros** **Annabeth**

It has been six months since she and her companions Jason,Piper and yasha left the wildling camp for there journey accross westros. She wanted to see the land for herself before doing diplomatic talks with the warden of the north.

Her first thought upon seeing the wall was 'impressive' . It was good that they were building ships to bypass it. Launching an attack on it would have resulted in heavy casualties. She wanted to stop at the wall and meet the Lord commander but yasha told her that it would be impossible to meet him without any valid document from Starks of winterfell. Furthermore there were no women on the wall so she couldn't blend in either. Apparently when men commited crimes they were forced to take the black and if a women committed a crime she was forced to join the ' _silent sister's_ ', who attended funeral rights for the dead.

Her first stop was to scout 'thegift' , land directly under the protection of nights watch and winterfell. She scouted the whole region for a whole day with making only two stops . Festus was great help as he used his binocular vison and showed the image on his screen present at his back panel. It helped to scout undected. The gift stretches for fifty leagues south of wall.The eastern lands of the Gift consist of large rolling plans that reach theShivering sea,while the western regions, which end at theBay of ice,are increasingly forested and mountainous. It was also scarcely populated. She decided when she bought the wildlings south of wall this would be one region she will help them to settle. With little tinkering it would be perfect for growing fruits like apples and pinecones. Plus it was near the wall so would act as a defence against night king and his army when the wall fell , because she knew it will fall. She has seen it in her dreams.

There next stop was 'last hearth' ruled by umbers. The umbers were bostorious, large a little dumb but passionate people. It was castle situated deep in the forest. She stayed there for just two days but it for enough for her to determine two things. First, the umbers were fiercely loyal to Starks and secondly they hated wildlings with passion.

Next stop they made at was dreadfoot. It was a castle held by house bolton. She had read a little history about westros in the library at umbers house. Apparently house Bolton was famous for rebelling against it's leage lord. She was disgusted when she saw a thief being flayed alive during her stay there. Even there house symbol was a upside down flayed men.

She met roose Bolton only once. She has been serving as house maid to Bolton house alongside Piper for three days. That was there cover mostly. Though there was no hazel to disguise them as she did on Ithaca but Piper's charmspeak was equally powerful. They had converted festus into suitcase form to hide him. Jason has not entered dreadfort or any other northern house they met because yasha told him he could be mistaken for a lannister because of his golden hair and blue eyes and northern houses didn't have good relationship with lannisters.

His son domeric has apparently fallen ill a few days ago. The measters had declared he won't live long. She had heard that he was loved by his people. He was a learned man who liked to play harp. The other maids talked that if he was become lord of dreadfort he had the potential to change all horrors conducted by jis father. Even if roose and his son disagreed a lot but a father did love his son.

Hearing all these good things she snuck into his room once. She was no daughter of Apollo but she has read human biology in detail. She also knew a lot about healing from taking care of so many demigod's. Upon examining him she came to know that he wasn't ill but was poisened with a slow poison. She talked to many local maids and servant. Upon such inspections she came to know of myranda, the daughter of dreadforts kennelmaster. Through her interrogation by Piper's charmspeak she came to know of Ramsay snow, a bastard son of roose Bolton. Things were finally taking shape in her mind. Roose Bolton only had one son and if he died and Ramsay would be the next best choice. Upon direct confrontation he told her the Truth.

She was disgusted with this foul play against his own brother by Ramsay but she was starting to understand that she has just landed in a country full of poisonous snakes and backstabbing traitors. She was starting to understand _'The game of thrones_ ' .

She owned domeric nothing and if Ramsay was good man other than a little corrupted in heart she wouldn't have cared. But following Ramsay and his bedwarmer myranda she came to know that he was a monster in human skin.

So she came to a decision and made a plan. Next day she approached roose Bolton as annabeth chase the warrior and not ' mia the maid'. She offered him a proposition. She will cure domarian and in return he will swear an oath on the name of old gods, a binding oath if sworn to her will open her hands to punish him accordingly if he broke it without any repercussion from fates, that he will own a debt to her which she will collect when she sees fit.

Rooee was skeptical but he was also a father. Maesters had already told him that they can't save his son. " I accept your proposition annabeth chase. Cure my son and I will give you anything under my power".

"Speak after me then roose bolton.I roose Bolton agree to the terms laid by annnabeth chase. I swear on the names of old gods."She told him. He looked confused with the strange oath but swore the it. Now anmabeth knew that ambrosia was deadly to mortal but she has also found how to supplement them safely to mortals. One tenth of ambrosia along with eight parts of water and one part of demigod blood provided the perfect healing potion. She brewed one such and gave it to domeric. Within 6 hours the poison was flushed out of his system and he recovered to his normal self.

The next day he and his father called her to dine with them. Upon his arrival domestic stood up. " My lady" he said smiling " my father told me how you treated me when maester wolkan had declared my illness to be untreatable. I thank you for it"

"I did what I thought was right my lord" she replied back. "Though i feel sad to inform you that you were not ill but just a part of conspiracy"

He and his father both looked confused. " Forgive me my lady but i do not understand what you mean" roose told her " What conspiracy do you speak of" He asked.

Now was the time annabeth needed to make a difficult decision. She could expose ramsay but it would certainly lead to his death at worst and him talking black at best, neither of which were good options. As her mother told her , the fates of people of of westros rested in there own hands. In the end she decide how ever much monster ramsay was he had done nothing against her directly. "I am afraid that you were not ill my lord but were poisened."

Both father and son were shocked. After that there dinner went mostly silently. Domeric tried to appoint her as healer under house bolton but she refused. She told him she wished to travel whole westros and didnt have any desire to serve anyone. In the end she reminded roose that he remember his oath and took her leave. The next day they departed from dreadfort.

There next destination was the white harbour, the seat of manderlys. This was the only house which held any significant fleet to oppose the fleet they were developing if dipolomacy failed. She spied all there ships ,infrastructure and then served as a 'the maid mia' . She came to know that like the umbers the maendrlys were also very loyal to Starks. And also that the north lacked any major sea power.if maendrlys were there only source of naval power.

After leaving it behind they visited the ruined castel of moat calin. It was a great strategic place to hold. Unfortunately it was abandoned. How the north was surviving with such strategic loop holes was beyond her. No ships to protect it's western borders, a fleet in just name to protect it's eastern border. No stronghold to prevent entry from South. A wall with only 3 working castles on the north.

She has been planting the signal transmitters throughout her journey. It had helped her to keep in contact with Percy. She wanted to bring him with her in this quest of her. After Tartarus leaving him out of her sight has become too hard for her. But she knew Percy has his own quest to complete. She knew Jason could also go search for the Wight. He was equally as powerful as percy. But she had a dream that predicted Percy, hazel, frank capturing a Wight. Leo's invention was the perfect solution to this dilemma.

They then visited there last castle in North. The greywater watch , manned by a group of people called crannogmen and lead by house Reed. It was said to be built on man made island and it moved ,making it impossible to find. With festus it was easy. The only problem was there was no secure place to land there. It would be difficult to blend in too because reeds were unique people who preferred to not leave there home. They had no visitors either , so 'mia the maid'won't be able to blend in.

There problem was solved almost instantly when they landed on the outskirts of some camouflaged area just a little distance away from the castle. They were just in the process of removing there travel supplies to make temporary settlement when around two dozen men surrounded them. They carried bows with arrows knocked and ready to fire. There arrow had a green tinge to it leading her to the conclusion that they were poison tipped. Festus looked around and blew smoke in warning. They flinched and took a step back but didn't lower there weapon's. Finally a men with brownish golden hair in his mid thirties stepped forward. He had grey eyes though not as intense as her and light dusting of beard.

"Lady chase , Lady McLean, Lord grace, we were expecting you" he told her, shocking her. This man knew her name , that was impossible . Only one south of wall who knew her real name were roose and domenric bolton and no one knew the real identity of Piper and Jason.

"Lower your weapons men" he told his men who obeyed " this our our guests." He then called a boy , most likely his son by the looks of it, forward. " Jojen my son , are they the one" he asked the boy.

The boy took one look at them and a smile lit up his this face. " It's them father it's the champions, I am sure" he spoke excitedly

Suddenly any hostility directed towards disappeared. She didn't know how the man knew there names or how the boy knew of the the name the seven acquired in the wilding camp but she had a good feeling that this encounter will be interesting.

The men who ordered the others to lower there weapons stepped forward. " My name is howland reed, my lady. I am head of the house Reed. " he introduced himself then pointed at the boy " this is my son jojen. I think you have questions. I also have many. Let's head to my home. You are most welcome in the grey water watch" he told them , smiling the whole time.

Annabeth was suspicious but also very intrigued. So she transformed festus into his suitcase form, causing everyone to look at the display in wonder, and together with all her quest mates followed the man and his party back towards there castel.

 **I am posting this in a hurry so no A/N. But thanks to the two people who reviewed the last chapter**.


	8. The reeds

**Grey water watch**

 **Annabeth**

The castle of reeds was truly impressively. It wasn't grand or luxurious but what made it impressive was that it was sturdy even when made on a man made island which moved. It was like the biggest cruise of the world.

The reeds themselves were polite people. Jojen Reed was a little to serious and solemn for being only eleven but respectful nonetheless . Since some people have already seen festus there was no need to hide him , so he was trailing behind them puffing smoke as he went presenting an intimidating site for all.

They entered a large hall where they were seated. Howland Reed was sitting in the middle chair with jojen to his left and a girl which looked like his daughter to the right. He introduced her as meera , his daughter. Other then those three and them and there dragon the hall was empty.

" It is a great honour to meet you my Lords and ladies. " Howland Reed addressed them tipping his head a little in respect. " You might be wandering how I knew of your arrival and your names for that matter. " He asked them

Then he turned towards his son jojen. " My son here is a greenseer. You may not be familiar with this term . You see my son has gifts, gifts given to him the by the old gods themselves. He has the sight which let's him sees into the past , present and even sometimes glimpses of possible future, though those are always through dreams." He let them digest that.

" I had dreams of possible dark future, of a war torn land being invaded by the dead. Of death and destruction everywhere. I even saw my own death in a attack beyond the wall and I had come to terms with it. I had my duty given to me by the gods and I will see to it that I do it until my dying day." Jojen said solemly.

He was a brave young man , annabeth came to know that from his little outburst. Bravery is not always seen only on battlefields , she is well aware of that. Protesialus was a hero not because he fought like a demon but because he was brave enough to land on the shores of Troy when other greeks were reluctant to do so because of calchas's prophesy.

"But everything changed around eight months ago" Jojen began, looking a little excitated. " One night I had a different dream, this one depected your arrival in westros. Since then the future has become hazy but I get glimpses of a world so different then ours and through them I came to know of your potential. I have tried to watch over your progress since then."

So he was mortal with special interests from the divine, annabeth thought. Nonetheless with him vouching for them atleast grey water watch will support them when they bought wildlings south.

"Lord Reed" annabeth begin. "If jojen has been keeping an eye on us then you must be aware of the reasons of my journey south." She asked him. "I do not know of your history with the wildlings but I do know that them being kept north of the wall will only lead to your people fighting a bigger army of dead when the wall falls."

At that statement all three of them looked surprised. "My lady, the wall has stood guard for eight thousand years against night king and his armies. How are you sure it will fall now." Howland asked.

"I do not know how much your son knows about us so I will tell you. From where we come the gods of the world are more involved in mortal affairs. Sometimes they come down from heaven and fall in love with the mortals. We are the results of such affairs. We are half-bloods a perfect mix of mortal world and divine world. In I was born in westros I would have been considered a bastard. All demigods are bastards. But unlike westros, the barstards of our world shape the future of everyone there." She paused letting him understand that being a bastard and getting ridiculed for it was one of the many things she found wrong about westros.

"Further more we gain powers from our godly heritage. One such power is prophetic dreams. Just like your son we also sometimes get a glimpse of future. I had a dream few day before I started the journey. I have seen the wall fall and night king's army entering westros. That made me take this journey in the first place. The wildlings are now my people. Your _old gods_ led us there for a reason and I believe that reason is that we guide them in the upcoming winter and prepare them for the war to come. I don't know yet but I have a feeling the wildlings will play a very important role in the shaping of the future of this world." She told them. She wanted them to understand that even though the gods have sent them here for preparing the whole continent against the coming war, the wildings will always we in there favour against the rest of the people.

"I never doubt my son's gift my lady. He has spoken that you and your intentions can be trusted so I will trust you. I hold no love for the wildlings but I will help you as is in my power to welcome them south of the wall. Tell me what can I do" Howland told her sincerely.

With reeds, openly supporting them and Bolton's under her debt she only had to convince the Starks of winterfell before whole north kneeled to the idea of wildlings south of wall. "How close are you to the Starks lord Reed " she asked.

"Very my lady. Eddard and I are great freinds since Roberts rebellion." He replied thought this time with a little caution in his voice like he was afraid of choosing between his freind and his sons words.

Seeing his nervousness she decided to settle his mind. "Rest assured lord Reed, I have no intentions to test your loyalty to your friend. I only require a small favour."

"What do you require of me my lady." He asked , a little at ease now.

"I want you to travel north to winterfell. I want you to be there when I finally meet the the starks. I want you to convince your friend of the bigger threat that is coming for all the living. I want you to convince him to let the wildlings cross the the wall peacefully." She asked him.

The politics she has understood till now of north was that many houses were very loyal to Starks. But there was a faction that didn't hold them in high regard. If Starks allowed the wildlings south the Bolton's , who were known for there tendency to rebel will gather many houses and rebel against them. That's where her plan will come in. She had the boltons under her debt. If Starks and Bolton's both agree to same decision , there will we none in North to oppose them.

"I will do it my lady." He replied though he looked reluctant.

"What seems to be the problem lord Reed " she asked him picking up on his reluctance.

"The Frey's my lady" he replied. "The reeds have never gotten along with the Frey's. But we have managed to hide ourselves perfectly in our swamps. They call us frog eaters, the iron born call us bog devil's. But I do not care. Let the haters hate us as long as they hate us in peace. The crannogmen and freys have had a long feud for centuries. Due to our moving houses and castles they have never been able to outright attack us until recently." He looked solem when he next spoke

"House peat my southern most vassal house was just recently attacked by Freys. There house head, lord molish peat died in the attack and for the first time Frey's have conquered a castle in North. We do not have ravens and by the time some word is sent to winterfell it would be too late. The longer they have the castle under them the better they will start to understand how our houses move. It will expose us all" he took a deep breath before continuing "You have to understand milady. We crannogmen do not live like others. We do not follow the faith of seven, we do not have maesters and master in arms. Those are all traditions of southerns. We have the blood of _children's_ flowing through our veins. If I take my plea to the king he will not support me over the freys. And the Starks can not openly attack the Frey's . That leaves us to defend ourselves on our own. The freys hold approximately 6000 men . We hold at most 3000 men. We cannot meet them in open field. That's why we use guerilla warfare. "

He stood up then and bought the map of of his lands and the surrounding lands. He pointed to the southern most point on map. "This is the location of house peat. House fenne and house cray are the nearest houses to house peats lands. I fear that if I leave my lands in such dire times they will be attacked next. I have called my banners here to retake our lands."

Annabeth studied the map. She understood his predicament. " Lord howland Reed I will help you retake your castle and further strengthen your borders from future attack , I promise you that. I warn you though that neither I nor any of the other champions can help you directly in fight. I cannot raise my sword against the living ,unless provoked . It is the nature of the quest. Before we came here the gods of our world tied our hands in that regard. But tonight we will scout the land till then you gather your forces. "

"I will be honoured to have your help my lady. I promise you I will help you in gaining eddard's approval." Howland replied.

Night came and annabeth departed with a scout from howland's forces and Piper with her. Jason and yasha stayed behind. Piper had her charmspeak and she had her magical invisibility cap. Plus they were women. Few people suspect womens in this world. 'They obviously have yet to meet _womens like black widow from avengers movie'_ she thought.

They took a small wooden fishing boat and rowed for three hours straight. Finally they reached the castle of peats. It was not much castle bit a big house surrounded by small houses. The whole settlement was covered by twenty feet walls. It was just a large village which could have housed no more than population of 1000. House peat was a very small house , she decided.

"They obviously have yet to learn how we cranngoman keep our seats hidden." Harren, the scout told them looking at the open bonfires that had been lit at various places in the settlement, with disdain. "We never burn a single candle in night outside of our houses. It gives away our position to enemies. With our moving houses and bog filled land it is practically impossible to find us. Many Frey's would have died just to take a house as small as that of peats."

Annabeth docked the boat on a small , secluded and dark part of the land on the outskirts of the wall with no watch men in sight. "Ok harren you remain near our boat , me and Piper will go inside . " She ordered him before moving towards the the base of the wall.

"My lady" he asked hesitantly " how will you by pass the wall."

Annabeth gave him a smile before she joined both her hands and formed a foothold. Piper walked towards her with sufficiently long rope.

" You ready" she asked her.

"Bring it chase" Piper replied before taking a running start and used her hands as a pulley where annabeth launched her twenty feet high. Then she dangled the rope from the top of the wall. Poor harren was standing there with his mouth agape. Annabeth scaled the wall and together her and Piper landed on the other side silently.

"You scout the north , I scout the south. We meet here in one hour" annabeth told Piper before wearing her Yankees magical cap and disappearing. Piper also charmed herself to look as a serving maid and made her way north.

For one hour she scouted the southern parts of land. Gathering army strength stationed there, the no. of prisoners in the dungeon. At one hour mark she reached the rezevndous point. Piper was already there , waiting for her. She looked angry and a little disgusted.

"What happened" she asked Piper.

Piper just looked back with a scowl. "The men here are pigs. If I didn't have my hands tied by the fates I would have killed every last one of them. It was horrible annabeth. Those poor women." A single tear roled down her eyes. She then looked up towards the wall. Annabeth understood that whatever Piper had seen was not good and that she just wanted to get out of there.

They went the same way they entered. Harren was waiting for them on the otherside. He seemed distressed but upon seeing them safe he released a sigh. Together they rowed the boat back towards grey water watch with plans to retake the _peats lands_ back from the freys, churning in her mind.

 **Howland Reed**

The small boat was spotted just as the sun begin to rise. It meant that the champions scouting mission was successful. Soon the boat docked and it's three travellers landed the shore of grey water watch.

"Lord howland Reed , though time was short I hope you have assembled your people. We march soon and retake your land." Annabeth told him. That meant she had a plan of action with minimum casualties on both sides. He was starting to understand that, that was what there quest was all about. Unite the living against the dead.

"Follow me my lady, others will arrive shortly. I only had a day to gather my banner mens." Howland replied. Annabeth nodded and together they followed him to the great hall. It was being prepared to receive guest from all over the marsh lands.

By afternoon a representative of every vassel house loyal to house reed was present there. Because annabeth and piper were sitting next to him many were sending suspious glances there way. Even after he told them who they really were many didnt believe him.

"I dont care if you believe what lord howland reed told you. I am not here to assert my dominance or ask for praises. I am here to help you regain your lands without much bloodshed." Annabeth told them, speaking loudly. Even if she was a girl of only ten and seven years of age, there was something in her voice that carried authority. The hall became quiet.

"I scouted the southern part of peats land while Piper here scouted the north. In total there are around 600 Frey men holding the castle lead by lord ryman Frey and his son edwyn Frey. From what Piper was able to gather was that another 600 Frey men under young lord walder Frey will arrive in two days time to reinforce the castle." She let that information sink in there mind while she got up and unfolded a parchment with detailed drawing of the lands of peats , no doubt drawn by herself.

"I give you 24 hours to gather 300 men at least with enough transportation. Tomorrow noon we march on the peats land and reclaim it. No Raven's leave or reach any castle of marshlands. You capture the three next in line freys and we will brocher a deal with late walder frey in return. Once they leave your lands i will help you to strengthen your borders." Annabeth told them enthusiastically. Her enthusiasm was contagious as many of the gatherd Lords were nodding along.

"And how do you plan on taking the castle manned by 600 men with 20 foot tall walls on all sides, with just 300 men. We will be slaughtered before we even reach the shore" lord howard cray, lord of Cray's land asked her. A valid question, but his tone of voice stated that he didn't hold any words spoken by annabeth in high regards. Well some people needed to see by there own eyes to believe and howland had a hunch that he will get a spectacular show sometime soon.

"You are right lord...?" Annabeth asked while looking towards him.

"Howard, howard crey of creys land." He replied proudly while sneering in her direction like it was her fault that she didn't know his name.

"As I was saying lord Howard crey, a front assault will surely be suicide in this is why we will not launch a full frontal assault" annabeth replied , ignoring the man's tone. Then she procedded to tell them her whole plan. After hearing it the small fraction who were against anything annabeth said also nodded and looked impressed.

Howland ordered his banner men to return to there keeps and come back with as many men as they can gather in such short time. He himself sent his runners to gather his men. With annabeths plan and the dedication of his men he was sure that Victory would be there's.

 **Ok done with this. Next chapter will be reclaiming of peats lands.**

 **Note: I wanted to end annabeth, Piper and Jason's journey in just one chapter but it will take more then four. Haven't decided yet.**

 **Reviews.**

 **A) two people asked me about ygritte. To answer them : ygritte is my of with just a name from the show. It's highly unlikely that she will meet jon so I just took the name for my oc.**

 **B) to another reviewer with a long name yes it's annabeth centric because I just find it easy to like and write her character. And sorry but I think most chapters would be annabeth centric only. I will try to write in others pov bit they will be dull as compared to how Riordan portrays them.**

 **C) AACM25. : Thanks for your reviews. Here is answers to your queries.**

 **1) annabeth didn't want to show what all the demigods can do so limited demonstration**

 **2)the Starks conquered skagos 100 years ago. I read an article which told me that skagosi were decended from giants . Just assume that the stanes were not present on the battlefield and they are the only one who have giant statures in skagos. Rest all are normal sized humans.**

 **3) you are right Jason couldn't be mistaken for a lannister. Can't change anything about it now though.**

 **D) Caragor: Annabeth was pretending to be a healer. Doctors can tell you if you are poisoned without being a detective.**

 **Note2: I have final exams for my first year from 3rd of July 26 july. So I am not sure how many updates you will get before 26. Be patient please**

 **Fav, follow, review**


End file.
